A number of missiles have special shoes provided thereon to be launched from special launcher rails provided on the aircraft or other launcher platforms. Practically all of these arrangements require that a different type shoe be provided on the missile for each different launch platform. Attempts have been made, as shown by Assignee's prior patents referenced above, to provide retractable lugs to reduce undesirable aerodynamic drag which would adversly effect missile speed, range and control. These prior art devices, however, were usually rather complicated and in many cases did not achieve a smooth surface when retracted. In the search for a solution to the problem there has arisen the additional problem of providing suitable rails, racks and launching platforms in the various configurations to accomodate the various kinds of rail launch devices.
According to the present invention, there is no need to provide the platform with a particular rail. When a missile is equiped with the launching system according to the present invention it may be attached to and launched from practically any missile launching platform or station with little or no modification.
Each missile is prepared with a plurality of paired retractable lugs having slots on the inboard side and a curved launcher rail is fitted into the notches of the lugs. The launcher rail is contoured to snugly fit the top surface of the missile and carries on its upper surface a longitudinal channel member having a number of holes which make it adaptable to be fitted to a number of existing launcher racks without modifying the racks.